Victor Borkowski (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Victor "Vic" Borkowski *'Current Alias:' Anole *'Affiliation:' **X-Men **Worthington Industries (formerly) **Young X-Men (formerly) **New X-Men (formerly) **Alpha Squadron (formerly) *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Worthington Industries board chairman **Student (formerly) *'Education:' Xavier Institute *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'9" (formerly) *'Weight:' 125 lbs (formerly) *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' No Hair (formerly black) *'Unusual Features:' **Spiked carapace instead of hair **Large reptilian right arm **Scaled skin *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Fairbury, Illinois Origin Victor Borkowski was born and raised in Fairbury, Illinois. He lived a normal life despite his reptilian appearance, a result of his being a mutant. The close-knit community accepted Victor for who he was until anti-mutant sentiment began to spread. For his own safety, his parents sent him to the Xavier Institute where he quickly excelled academically. Powers and Abilities Powers Reptilian Physiology: Anole is a mutant with a reptilian-like physiology, including: *''Enhanced Agility:'' Anole's natural agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to increased levels, allowing him to perform feats that those of normal agility would find incredibly hard to do. *''Enhanced Speed:'' He is capable of moving and running slightly faster than a normal human, but he is not on par with powered speedsters. *''Enhanced Reflexes:'' He has a reaction time that is roughly half of that of a normal baseline human. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Anole possesses superhuman strength that enables him to lift weights to, as of yet, unmeasured levels. During his first journey in Limbo, his strength was enough to scramble a magical force field that was imprisoning him and his friends, and while fighting a Sentinel, Anole's strength was enough to break the metal armor plate of his adversary. However, this power is present only in his right arm and only appeared after regrowing his limb. The rest of his body remains in general human strength. Beast affirmed that any new limb that regrows on Anole will be gifted with super strength, just like his right arm. He showed his strength once again after gainign a larger reptilian form after a draconic entity nearly roasted him alive, proving himself strong enough to kill giant monstrous creatures with his bare hands. *''Enhanced Stamina:'' Anole's muscules produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an average human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impairs him. *''Prehensile Tongue:'' Anole has an incredibly long tongue that is apparently longer than his own body length. He is capable of rapidly and abruptly extending his tongue out of his mouth. The tongue has a sticky tip on the end, which serves to catch anything that he would otherwise never be able to reach. *''Wall-Crawling:'' Similar to Spider-Man, Anole can climb vertically up walls and hang from ceilings from pads on his hands and feet. *''Camouflage:'' Anole possesses the superhuman ability to alter his skin color and appearance, enabling him to copy the pattern of any surface he stands against. *''Razor-Sharp Claws and Spikes:'' As part of his physical mutation, Anole has spikes that appear on his scalp. His newly regenerated frame now boasts razor-sharp claws, allowing for greater battle prowess. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Anole has a regenerative ability that can grow replacement limbs, though the full extent of this power remains unclear. After having his right arm amputated, Anole grew a larger, scalier arm in its place. Again, after being dipped in stomach acid, Anole's physiology became larger and bulkier, making him that much physically stronger, faster, and tougher. *''Scaled Skin'' Abilities Skilled Team Leader Talented Actor Formidable Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Anole is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant who was trained by the likes of Wolverine and others who taught him at the Xavier Institute. Category:Individuals Category:X-Men Category:Worthington Industries Category:Young X-Men Category:New X-Men Category:Alpha Squadron Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Xavier Institute Category:5'9" Category:125 lbs Category:Brown Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Spikes Category:Scales Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Fairbury, Illinois Category:Reptilian Physiology Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Balance Category:Superhuman Coordination Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Wall-Crawling Category:Camouflage Category:Claws Category:Leadership Category:Acting Category:Martial Arts Category:Homosexual Category:Males